Backstage Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Based on the scene from episode 3. Honoka and her friends are all dressed in their idol clothing, fawning over each other for their cuteness and such. And Honoka has a surprise in store for them after the concert. Requested by Major Mike Powell III


**Backstage Love**

**Pairing: Honoka x Umi x Kotori**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Love Live fanfic! Um, let me just say that part of this story isn't my idea. I've got a friendly suggestion from my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III. It gets even better towards the end. But for now, the following is based on the backstage scene from episode 3 with a little love in it. Hehe! Also, this is just an experiment to see if you guys want me to write a full story about them. Enjoy! ;)**

"We're ready to roll!"

"Alright!"

Backstage, Honoka looks at herself in the mirror as she admires her new stage outfit that her friend, Kotori had designed for their first concert they're gonna perform. A bright smile is simply glued on her face as she stares at her reflection.

"Wow!" she exclaims. "It looks so cute!" She turns to the grayish haired girl. "Doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Kotori replies, smiling back. "It really looks good on you."

Just then, Honoka walks over and wraps her arms around her friend's neck while leaning close. "You know, Kotori-chan? What's really great is you. You took the time to design these all on your own. And that's what I love about you."

Kotori giggles as she pets Honoka. "Aw, Honoka-chan! That's very kind of you."

"And also," Honoka says while blushing. "I've been meaning to say this for a while . . . but you and Umi-chan have been my best friends since we were little, right?"

"Yes."

"Well . . . to tell you the truth, I've been . . . in love with you."

Kortori gasps at this. "Honoka-chan . . ."

Inside the little changing room, Umi overhears this and is curious to know what Honoka is trying to say. She softly presses her ear against the curtain to hear them better as she puts on the last of her clothing for her stage outfit.

"Yes. It's true," Honoka says. "I was never able to say this until now. So please!" She takes Kotori's hands in her own. "Will you and Umi-chan be my girlfriends?"

Umi gasps at this as she blushes furiously. "Wh-what the heck is going on? Honoka is . . . in love with both of us?"

Kotori hesitates as she stares at the auburn haired girl. "Honoka-chan . . . I-I don't know what to say."

"I do!" Umi shouts out as she bursts out of the curtain.

Honoka and Kortori gasp a little and take a look at Umi's outfit. Looking down, Honoka's expression changes to an unamused look as she notices that Umi is wearing her sweatpants under her skirt.

"What?" Umi says as she looks down and notices it as well. "Oh . . . this is not what it looks like."

Honoka just steps over to her blue haired friend as she frowns at her. "How stubborn can you be? Take those off now!"

"U-um, well, you see . . ."

"Where'd your confidence go? You know this is a big thing for us, right?"

"Th-that's true, but . . ."

"Then why wear that? You can't go out looking like this. I'm taking this off right now."

"H-Honoka don't!"

The brown haired girl already strips off the sweat pants, revealing the rest of the stage outfit.

"AAAHHH!" Umi screams as she puts her hands on her skirt to keep from any one seeing her panties. "WHAT THE BLAZES, GIRL!?"

Honoka giggles as she approaches her friend. "Didn't I tell you? You look so much better like that than the other one. Right?" She winks at her, which makes Umi blush.

"H-Honoka . . ."

Honoka slowly comes closer and puts her hands on Umi's cheeks. "You are an idol, just like the rest of us. Now this is your chance to shine in front of millions of people."

Umi glances at the floor, still not feeling very confident in herself. "B-but . . . I look ridiculous. They'll laugh at me."

Honoka frowns again as she pushes her friend in front of the mirror. "Umi-chan, take a look. Who do you see in front of the mirror?"

"M-me?"

Honoka wraps her arms around Umi as she smiles. "Not just you. There's a beautiful idol that's in front of you. And the crowd will also see that."

Kotori nods as she joins in and wraps her arms around Umi as well. "You are the girl that's in front of you all along. As long as you keep that image in your mind, you have nothing to fear."

"You really think so?" Umi asks softly.

Honoka smiles as she plants a kiss on the cheek. "Silly, why would we go through all of this in the first place?"

"We're together now," Kotori adds as she lets go of Umi. "So, you're not alone here."

"Kotori-chan's right," Honoka says as she places her hands on her shoulders. "We're all with you and believe me, Umi-chan. I love you."

Small tears start to come out from Umi's eyes as she starts to smile. "I . . . I love you, Honoka." She gives her friend a quick hug. "I love . . . you, too."

Honoka giggles as the two let go as Kotori joins in and hugs Umi.

"Now then," Honoka says as she holds both Umi and Kotori's hands. "Let's give the crowd our very best! Let's show them what school idols like us are made of!"

"Yeah!" Umi and Kotori cheer in unison.

* * *

After the concert and some concerns with Eri, the three girls are back in their school uniforms and start to exit the school.

"So . . . where are we going, Honoka-chan?" Kotori asks.

"To some place to reward you for designing our clothing," Honoka replies with a smile.

"Where, though?" Umi asks.

"It's a secret!" Honoka says with a wink.

Umi and Kotori look at each other with confused expressions and just shrug. They keep going until they arrive at Honoka's shop. Umi looks at it, unamused.

"Uh, Honoka?" she says. "This is your own home."

"Exactly!" Honoka says. "I'm inviting you two for a nice sleepover!"

"Really!?" Kotori says, clasping her hands together. "Is that the reward!?"

"Mm-hmm!" Honoka replies.

"I thought we're going someplace to eat," Umi says.

"This _is _the place, silly!" Honoka says. "I'm giving guys treats for doing so well today, even though the student council president is being a meanie."

Umi sighs. "Well, if that's what you want, then I can't stop you."

"Oh, thank you, Umi-chan!" Honoka exclaims as she jumps into Umi's arms.

"H-hey, not so hard, okay?" Umi says.

"W-well then," Kotori says, laughing nervously. "Shall we step inside now?"

"Totally! Come on, Umi-chan! What are we waiting for!?" She pulls Umi's arm into the house, greets her mother and runs up to her room.

* * *

After having a nice dinner, playing games and talking about their time at the concert, they three of them get ready for bed and turn out the lights. However, after a few minutes pass, Kotori sits up and turns to Honoka and softly shakes her awake.

"Honoka-chan?" she whispers. "Honoka-chan?"

The brown haired girl turns to her life-long friend who is already beside her, smiling. _Whoa! She's fast!_ she thinks.

"Ehe~!" Kotori giggles. "I just decided to sleep with you tonight."

"Well, why don't we have Umi-chan join the fun," Honoka suggests as she turns to the blue haired girl, who has her back turned to the rest. "Hey, Umi-chan, come sleep with us."

Umi blushes as she still has her back turned. "Why would I do something like that? It's childish to me."

"Aw, come on, Umi-chan!" Honoka begs. "The two of us can't have all the fun by ourselves."

"Hey, the two of you can sleep together all you want, but there's no way the three of us can fit in one bed," Umi says.

"Not unless we give it a try," Honoka says. She turns to Kotori and smirks. "Right, Kotori?"

"Ehe~! I know what you mean," the gray haired girl says as the two sneak over to Umi's bed and place themselves on opposite sides of her.

"H-hey," Umi whispers loudly. "What do you think you're doing?"

"If you won't come to us," Honoka says. "We'll just come to you. It's that simple."

"Girls!" Umi groans. "I told you that it's not necessary!"

"Umi-chan, please!" Honoka begs. "We're all girlfriends now, so it's proper for us to sleep together."

"G-girlfriends?" Umi says. "When was that decided?"

"Backstage, remember?" Honoka reminds her. She plants a kiss on Umi's forehead.

"Oh . . ." Umi says, blushing.

Kotori wraps her arms around her new lover as she rests her head on her shoulder. "Is it . . . alright, Umi-chan?"

"W-well, um . . ." What would Umi say? She's so surprised by the fact that she has two girlfriends that she's literally speechless.

"Come on, Umi-chan," Honoka says as she caresses Umi's cheek. "It's fine for the three of us to be together. After all, we were best friends for a long time."

After a few seconds, Umi smiles as she kisses both of her girlfriends. "Sure, Honoka. I love both of you more than anything in the world."

Honoka and Kotori giggle as they snuggle close to Umi and the three lovers sleep soundly together.

* * *

**A/N: Again, all the credit goes to Mikey-kun, so thank you so much for the suggestion! Let me know if you guys want me to write a full story about them, okay? Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
